Faded Colors
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Athena se muestra fría con Seiya, pero... ¿A qué se deberá? RETO: Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Bueno aquí otro One-shot, espero les guste y este fic forma parte del reto Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera. **

**Disfrútenlo. Y por adelantado les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber.**

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOoO**

**Faded Colors **

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando de ella. Es que era tan irreal, tan _falso_ que aquella mujer lo mire de esa manera.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el caballero dorado.

-Lo que escuchaste Seiya, ya no te necesito aquí en el santuario, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que puedas rehacer tu vida como una persona normal – Habló Saori, no aquella no era "su" Saori, la mujer de la que se enamoró con el tiempo, la que lo alentó a enfrentarse a los dioses más temibles, la mujer que siempre lo miraba cálidamente después de enfrentar a la muerte, esa no era "ella", la mujer que le estaba hablando en esos momentos era la diosa Athena reencarnada, la diosa de la guerra justa… pero en esos momentos dudaba de que en verdad ella representara la justicia.

-¡Pero Saori esto no es justo! – Reclamó Seiya y la mujer que tenía enfrente le miró fríamente.

-¡Silencio! Llamarme de esa manera es una falta de respeto muy grave Seiya, ahora rompe tu juramento, deja tu armadura y márchate del santuario – Espetó la de cabello violeta, aunque por dentro estaba llorando por tener que hacerle aquello tan horrible a el.

El castaño al escuchar eso sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo de decisión que tanto los caracterizaba. Sus colores se apagaron.

-Si así lo desea diosa Athena así será – Habló Seiya duramente y Saori al notar eso maldijo su destino por haberle hecho esto. Seiya se inclinó y empezó a decir algo que pensó nunca diría.

-Yo Seiya de Sagitario rompo oficialmente el juramento que hice hacia usted diosa Athena, no volveré a luchar en su nombre ni tampoco vestiré la armadura de Sagitario y ahora, para terminar yo, te entrego mi armadura como prueba de que ya no soy un caballero de Athena – Terminó de decir el joven para después desprenderse de su armadura y marcharse furioso de la sala patriarcal. Cuando Athena sintió su cosmos fuera del santuario se fue a encerrar a su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta se deslizó hasta el suelo para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Estúpida – Se dijo así misma después de lo acontecido hace algunos minutos. Entendió que no todo es color de rosa, no volvería a ver ese color rojo que tanto caracterizaba al ex-caballero de Pegaso.

Los días pasaron lenta y torturosamente en el santuario para Athena, no podía dejar de reprocharse lo que le hizo a su caballero más fiel, era atormentada por los hermosos y valiosos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas junto con Pegaso, como cuando Gabriel* y Hope* salían a Rodorio a caminar, cuando Tenma y Sasha jugaban junto con Alone en Italia, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos la hacían agonizar de dolor y tristeza. Vagamente recordó la primera reencarnación de Pegaso como hombre después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra santa contra Hades, escuchaba claramente lo último que se dijeron antes de que ella regresara al Olimpo.

_-S ´agapó*, Athena de aquí a la eternidad – Dijo Panthea*, el primer caballero de Pegaso._

_-S ´agapó, Panthea, ten por seguro que nunca me alejaré de ti - Dijo la deidad para después desaparecer._

Al recordar aquel juramento que hizo con el caballero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al haber traicionado aquel bello amor puro y eterno que tenían. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese color azul tan bello que desprendía luz, ahora eran grises, prueba de que ahora su conciencia de diosa estaba totalmente despierta, en estos momentos realmente dudaba que sus decisión en verdad fuera la de una diosa estratega, más bien fue la de una chiquilla con miedo de perder al hombre que desde la era mitológica era su acompañante, sonrió con tristeza al saber que no lo vería nunca más.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que ya no me querías – Dijo una voz ronca y varonil asustando a la joven deidad.

-¡S-Seiya! – Dijo tartamudeando la mujer al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – ¡Perdóname por favor! – Pidió con dolor para después dejarse caer al piso de rodillas. Al poco tiempo notó cómo era rodeada por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos, percibió su cosmos tan alegre como siempre pero por sobre todo sintió su aroma de hombre.

-Shh cálmate no hay nada que perdonar, me fui del santuario para saber si de verdad te dolía sacarme de tu vida – Dijo el castaño abrazando a la joven mujer y colocando su barbilla por encima de su cabeza – Además creo que el estar tanto tiempo contigo me ha dado unas habilidades especiales – Dijo Seiya y Saori lo miró confusa cuando se deshizo el abrazo.

-¿Qué tipo de habilidades? – Preguntó la muchacha curiosa y Seiya sonrió.

-Pues digamos que pude ver todos los recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas junto a ti – Dijo este y la pelilila se asombró pero finalmente sonrió.

-Enserio espero que puedas perdonarme, si te saqué de la orden fue por que no quería que te lastimaras más por mi culpa – Dijo esto último mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes ojos de lechuza, no hay nada que perdonar, pero a cambio quiero algo– Dijo Seiya con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó la diosa y el castaño se acerco a su rostro haciéndola sonrojar.

-Esto – Dijo el muchacho al momento de tomarla del rostro para unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso. Al principio solo era una pequeña caricia en los labios hasta que el joven mordisqueo los labios de Saori y ella en respuesta abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Seiya. Finalmente se separaron jadeantes, cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron normales se sonrieron como unos tontos enamorados.

-Ahora el dilema será si quieres que te llame Athena, Hope, Sasha o Saori – Dijo Seiya al tiempo que se levantaban y la abrazaba.

-Pues será lo mismo contigo ¿cómo quieres que te llame? acaso Panthea, Gabriel, Tenma o Seiya – Dijo la mujer divertida.

-Pues me parece que tenemos toda una vida para averiguarlo – Dijo el moreno para después fundirse en un beso. Por que justo en se momento sus colores apagados se volvieron brillantes.

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOoO**

**SI al fin acabé, esta es mi respuesta al reto Saint Seiya – Unión Fanfickera. Espero les guste, es algo cortito pero a mi parecer tierno. Ya se que tal vez no le vean sentido alguno, pero por favor no me maten.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Gabriel: según los fans ese es el nombre del caballero de Pegaso del siglo XVI.**

**Hope: Según los fans ese es el nombre de la Athena del siglo XVI.**

**Panthea: Ese es el nombre del Primer caballero de Pegaso, todo el crédito del nombre a Mouxe.**

**Ya se que esos nombres no son oficiales, pero me pareció buena idea ponerlos.**

**S ´agapó: Significa "Te amo" en griego**

**Me despido**

**By Athena Chibi **


End file.
